Sen'tran Jenzar
Patriarch of Spacers and of the Marrion Jay ShipCommunity. Father of Harris Jenzar. In a sense, the most central character of the whole series, as he is an active participant in all time periods, having contributed to the creation of the main adversary of Jason's time, and thus feeling responsible for helping to solve that problem. In Jason's time, the 400+ year old patriarch of the spacers is the oldest man to ever live. I wrote that I was not factoring in biblical characters, I should factor that in Sen'tran Agrees to conceive Harris, the insistence of Harris's very future-seeing and thus sort of crazy mother, [[Jo Jenzar] ] with the intention of letting him replace Desmond Harris as Center . =Harris was supposed to be the Heir of Paragan. But Sen'tran loved him too much, and changed his mind about being willing to send his youngest son to do this. JO could forsee this outcome, Sen'tran refuses to look into the future. As a young man, Sen'tran was a mentor to Kaizen Paragan and left him stranded on Planet Rhoisoh where he become Kaizen Rhoisoh. Kept himself alive for 400 years to try to correct the harm done by his former apprentice Kaizen Rhoizoh. Has medical technology embedded into his body which allows him to basical heal or rebuild anything in his own body or the body of another person he is touching. this technology gives him the capacity to act as a shape shifter though he rarely does. there is a non-cannon story in which he changes Jasons genetics to show him what it would have been like if Jason were the biological some of Jonathan. this medical technology enables him to foster unborn jonathan in his own body and basically give birth to him. he is revered among the people of planet Rhoisoh for helping the to safely bear children. He heals Gloria's Father Jamie Scott to convince her to paint the mural. mentor to Jonathan, Alexandreil and Desmond during the building of HomeStation. Took Jonathan and Alexandreil to Terran 8 where Jonathan married dreamkeeper Sh'harra in D'zeron, Tersh and Lenn were born on the Marrion Jay. Surrogate mother of Jonathan Landon.Derreck Rhoisoh Privately, Jonathan calls him the Dream Man and he calls Jonathan Derreck. The true leader of the Empire, though not the Center. The Empire could not rebuild with a Center until he agreed because he was the only one who knew how to create and implant a central control implant which would enable someone to become Center. Agreed to give Alexandreil a central control implant only on the condition that Jonathan would always be allowed to stay with him and protect him. Knew that Desmond was the last Paragan and conspired to force him to take his place. Also conspires to get Jason to take his place, not wanting Harris to become center but wanting to fee Alexandreil from that obligation. Is on very Friendly terms with Quetz'l Help's Kaizen's son Darcy kill Kaizen preserved the knowlege of the Paragangian scriptures which are being kept safe on HomeWorld until the Empire is ready for them Knows the ancients and keeps them secret from everyone else. Category:Characters Category:Spacers Category:Paragangians Category:Marrion Jay Category:Shape Shifters Category:Shamen